The present invention relates to novel oxazolinone compounds useful as intermediates in the preparation of cinnamamide compounds. These cinnamamides exhibit insecticidal and acaricidal activity and are effective contact and stomach such poisons.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide the present novel oxazolinone compounds useful as intermediates in the preparation of insecticidal and acaricidal cinnamamides. This object and others will become more apparent by the more detailed description herein provided.